girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2019-02-22 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Genius is an infinite capacity for making edits. ---- Nice to see Zeetha in action. Have we met either of the two robe guys with speaking parts before? Or the one Zeetha abducts first? ➤ : Very good questions. I don't recognize them. Argadi (talk) 01:18, February 23, 2019 (UTC) Apparently panel 1 is a joke ("very droll" as a comment on it in panel 2), but I don't get it -- even though it could easily be directed at my "wrong vibe" comment Wednesday. Is it meant as a reference (in-world) to Frankenstein? That's what I'' was thinking of when I mentioned robes and pitchforks. Bkharvey (talk) 06:17, February 22, 2019 (UTC) : You're overthinking it. They're summoning a dangerous interdimensional monster that might kill them. Only an idiot would do this. Therefore it is only appropriate that they make themselves look like said idiots even though they are all sparks. Yes that really is all there is to it. IanAH (talk) 10:14, February 22, 2019 (UTC) P.S. "Because the girl is a Heterodyne." This turn of phrase suggests to me that the grey robes know about Agatha for some reason ''other than her being the Heterodyne. The girl studying Tobber's work? The girl who took nonzero time to get through a mirror link? Or am I overthinking this? Bkharvey (talk) 07:47, February 22, 2019 (UTC) :Yes, you're overthinking it. One of the outsiders is a Heterodyne. People who have opposed them in the past usually met bad ends. They are finding themselves between two "monsters" - the one they are summoning and the one they are opposing. Agatha can be a dangerous opponent - ask Klaus. --Fred1740 (talk) 12:58, February 22, 2019 (UTC) ::I must be overthinking it, because the more I think about it, the more confused I get. ::* Situation before finding Troggy: Tobber, with the encouragement of Bunstable, was researching multiple dimensions, and unknown bad guys wanted to stop the research. Hence, things like erasing his chalkboards made sense. Agatha wants to pursue his research to help rescue Mechanicsburg and to beat the deadline of the Meanies. ::* Situation after finding Troggy: The "unknown bad guys" are now known, and constitute almost the entire population of the dome. They want to summon a Meanie, just as Tobber would have done. Agatha wants what they want; that's why she's down there watching, not to prevent their experiment. What they want is what Tobber wanted, too! ::So why aren't they all friends? Bkharvey (talk) 22:56, February 22, 2019 (UTC) :::My guess is there is something about Mechanicsburg we don't know yet. The British Sparks want control of the city which means eliminating the Heterodyne. My thought is the Castle is the fly the ointment. Gil pointed out the shrine that is the source of the Dyne and the mirror in the Cathedral. Mechancisburg is central to this plot. --Fred1740 (talk) 15:19, February 23, 2019 (UTC) P.P.S. I do get the joke in the last two panels. :-P Bkharvey (talk) 08:13, February 22, 2019 (UTC) P.³S. In the last panel, Zeetha's arms are very different colors. Has she been driving in the sun in wrong-side-of-the-road England? :-) Bkharvey (talk) 08:18, February 22, 2019 (UTC) Sung by Agatha to Gil: : O you take the high gate, and I'll take the low gate, : And I'll be out of England afore ye, : But the baron and his true love will finally meet again, : In the bonnie, bonnie land of Skifander. 13:46, February 22, 2019 (UTC) Mr Negative is going to find out that someone wants a worrywart, and he will get to be further from the action. And Agatha & Co. get to be closer. Argadi (talk) 01:18, February 23, 2019 (UTC) : Yeah, that's the joke in the last two panels. :-P Bkharvey (talk) 01:50, February 23, 2019 (UTC) In panel 5, are those scars over his eyebrows, or what? Bkharvey (talk) 02:12, February 23, 2019 (UTC) :I think that is a misunderstanding between Phil and Cheyenne. Note where his eyebrows are in the fourth panel. Those "scars" are intended to be his eyebrows. Cheyenne saw other lines and used them. This kind of thing has happened in the past. It's rare. --Fred1740 (talk) 15:19, February 23, 2019 (UTC)